Kuroko nổi giận
by Ivankohh
Summary: Một câu chuyện nhỏ sau khi kết thúc câu chuyện Touma và những người bạn vô tình vướng vào bị kịch nhà Edash. Chúc các bạn đọc vui.


**Một câu chuyện nhỏ xảy ra sau khi "Giữ lấy kỷ niệm" kết thúc.**

**Chúc các bạn đọc vui.**

* * *

**Extra chapter - Kuroko nổi giận !**

Thế là đã hơn 1 tháng sau khi mọi người vô tình vướng vào câu chuyện bi kịch của nhà Edash…

Giờ đây mọi thứ đã trở về lại bình thường. Hội pháp thuật về lại nơi của họ. Index trở về chiếc giường êm ấm còn Touma lại bị đá vào cái bồn tắm một cách không thương tiếc. Căn hộ của cô Yomikawa lại đầy ắp tiếng cười. Cư xá trường Tokiwadai lại trở về với tiếng hét và tiếng sét quen thuộc mỗi sáng.

….

Máy bán nước 7116 đang toát mồ hôi hột vì Mikoto cứ đứng nhìn nó nãy giờ.

Cô nàng đang đợi một người nào đó.

Một người nào đó dám cả gan "tấn công bất ngờ" làm cô xấu hổ không biết để đâu cho hết.

Hôm nay, họ lại gặp nhau. Nhưng không còn là vô tình đi ngang qua mà đụng nữa.

Gần 1 tháng nay, gần như ngày nào họ cũng hẹn gặp nhau ở đây để cùng đi về sau khi tan học.

Phải rồi, là Touma, bạn trai của Mikoto, tên ngốc chuyên dính vào những chuyện không đâu.

_Geko geko…_

_"Uhm ? Điện thoại à ?"_

Mikoto lật màn hình con ếch ra. Có tin nhắn. Người gửi là Touma.

-Xin lỗi Mikoto nhé, chiều nay anh có chút chuyện. Em cứ về trước đi nha. 3 –

_"Sao thế nhỉ ? "Chuyện" là chuyện gì ? Sao ổng không nói luôn cà ?" – _Mikoto băn khoăn.

_Geko geko…_

_"Gì nữa đây ?"_

-Đừng đá máy bán nước kẻo đau chân đấy. Anh đặt lon nước trái cây em thích đằng sau nó ấy.-

_"Hơ ? Hóa ra anh ấy đến đây trước rồi…" – _Mikoto vừa ngạc nhiên vừa nghiêng đầu ra nhìn phía sau chiếc máy bán nước. Đúng là có một lon nước chanh thật.

Cô tủm tỉm cười và nhắn tin lại cho Touma để cảm ơn. Không quên kết thúc tin nhắn bằng một Emoticon xinh xắn. Xong, cô bật lon nước chanh ra uống từng ngụm một từ tốn. Lòng cô đang rất vui vì dù không đến nhưng Touma cũng không phải là tên vô trách nhiệm "bỏ bom" bạn gái một cách "vô tư".

_"Từ hồi đó đến giờ… Ổng cũng biết tâm lý con gái đấy chứ…"_

….

_"Hmmmmmmm….. Là chị ta thật sao…" – _Kuroko không giấu nổi vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng của mình

Cô ấy mở cửa bước vào phòng 208, cư xá Tokiwadai. Ngồi lên giường, khuôn mặt vẫn đăm chiêu.

"Sao thế Kuroko ? Judgement lại có chuyện gì làm em đau đầu à ?" – Mikoto hỏi

Kuoro trầm ngâm một chút rồi trả lời Mikoto…

"Oneesama này, gu đồ lót của chị thay đổi rồi à ?"

"OÁC ? Sao lại hỏi thứ tế nhị vậy ? Chị… Chị…" – Mikoto bối rối

"Em đoán là không… Cả tuần đi rình mà có thấy chị mặc gì ngoài Gekota đâu …" – Kuroko thở dài

Btzzbbzzzttzz…

"KU-RO-KO…. Lại rình mò nữa à…." – Điện nổ tanh tách trong tay Mikoto.

Lạ thay, Kuroko không hề phản ứng. Như bình thường, hẳn cô bé đã nhảy dựng lên.

"Nguy rồi… Vậy không lẽ… Mà không… Cơ mà… Không lẽ là sự thực ư… Tội nghiệp Oneesama quá…" – Cô ấy vẫn điềm nhiên lầm bầm cái gì đó

"Chị nghe thấy hết đấy nhé… KHAI RA MAU !" – Mikoto dí sát mặt mình vào mặt Kuroko. Cái lườm của Mikoto lúc này có thể cứa đứt cổ bất cứ người nào…

Bất ngờ thay, Kuroko ôm chầm lấy Mikoto, nức nở

"UWAAAA…. Em không tin đâu…. Không muốn tin đâu…. Làm sao có thể như thế được chứ…"

Mikoto không biết được phản ứng này là như thế nào cả. Cô chỉ còn biết ôm lấy Kuroko và dỗ dành

"Ơ ! KHOAN NÀO ! Sao lại bù lu bù loa lên thế ? Nín đi. Bình tĩnh kể chị nghe nào. Có chuyện gì thế hả ? Sao em lại như thế hả Kuroko ?"

"Hức… HỨc.. Là hắn ta… Chiều nay…" – Kuroko lùi người lại, nhìn Mikoto thút thít.

[….]

_"CÁI GÌ CHỨ ?_

_CỬA HÀNG NỘI Y VÀ TÌNH DƯỢC Ư ?_

_ĐỒNG PHỤC TOKIWADAI…_

_TÓC VÀNG ?_

_VỚ DÀI MÀU TRẮNG ?_

_TÚI ĐEO CÓ HÌNH NGÔI SAO ?"_

Hình như bao nhiêu máu đều dồn lên đầu Mikoto làm cô nàng bốc khói hệt tàu hỏa chạy than.

"Em… có … nhìn nhầm không… hả Kuroko …" – Mikoto không tin nổi những gì Kuroko đã kể

"Em chắc chắn đấy, Em rình họ từ bụi cây. Một lúc sau, cô ta và anh Kamijou đi ra với mấy cái túi xách lận. Theo quan sát của em thì đó toàn là những món nội y nóng đến bỏng mắt…" – Kuroko run run

Mikoto đờ ngây ra. Không thể tin được rằng chiều nay Kamijou Touma không tới là vì…

"Em cứ ngỡ Oneesama đã đổi gu đồ lót và anh ta phải nhờ một người bạn nữ để đi mua chứ.. Không ngờ là… "

"LÀM QUÁI GÌ CÓ CHUYỆN HẮN BIẾT CHỊ THÍCH MẶC ĐỒ LÓT GÌ CHỨ ? GRRRRR…" – Mikoto nghiến răng

"Dạ… Chị bớt nóng… " – Kuroko nổi da gà

_"Không… Chắc không phải là cô ta đâu… Chắc người giống người thôi.. Mà chắc là anh ấy cũng có lý do gì đó nên mới… ĐỒ NGỐC NÀY ! TẠI SAO LẠI GIẤU EM LÀM CHUYỆN NHƯ THẾ HẢ ?"_

Đúng lúc đó thì chuông điện thoại Gekoto của Miktoto reo lên.

Mikoto lấy lại bình tĩnh và bắt máy mà không kịp nhìn là ai gọi đến.

"Ai đây ạ ?"

"Hế nhô Misaka… Ui cha…. Bạn bè lâu ngày mà không biết số à… Tủi thân mình quá đi à…"

_"Là cô ư… SAO LẠI LÀ CÔ ? SAO LẠI LÀ LÚC NÀY ?" – _Người Mikoto đang muốn đấm vào mặt hiện đang ở đầu bên kia.

"Ơ. Sóng yếu à ? Hay điện thoại cô hỏng ? Moshi moshi ?" – Cô ta lại càng trêu tức Mikoto.

"Có chuyện gì mà gọi tôi hả ?"

"Xời… Bạn bè mà sao nặng nhẹ thế… Chả là chiều nay tôi mới mua về vài bộ nội y nên muốn nhờ Misaka xem giúp nó có hợp với dáng tôi không ấy mà… Với cả Misaka mà thích bộ nào thì tôi tặng cho luôn ấy. Lỡ mua nhiều quá mặc không hết…"

"CÔ MẶC CHO NGỘP CHẾT THÌ CŨNG CHẢ LIÊN QUAN ĐẾN TÔI ĐÂU ! ĐỒ VÔ DUYÊN !" – Mikoto cáu

"Í da… Đau tai quá đó. Uổng công anh ấy lựa cả buổi với mình… Hix…"

_"A… Anh ư… CÔ TA GỌI AI LÀ ANH THẾ HẢ ?" – _Óc Mikoto loạn cả lên

"Vậy mà cứ nghĩ anh Kamijou Touma hiểu tâm lý con gái lắm chứ… Ai dè chọn toàn phải đồ mà mới nghe đã chẳng muốn nhìn rồi… Chán thế…" – Có tiếng thở dài

*Bộp*

Chiếc điện thoại rơi xuống giường nệm.

Mikoto như chết lặng.

Kuroko nhìn Mikoto bất động, run rẩy mà không biết phải làm sao.

Thực sự chiều nay, Touma đã không đến chỗ hẹn với Mikoto bởi vì…

Cậu ta bận đi sắm nội y cùng Mental Out !

….

_"Gr… Không thể nào… Sao mà hắn dám làm thế chứ…" – _Mikoto vò đầu bứt tóc

Bồn tắm bây giờ là đang nhiễm điện nổ tanh tách, thật vô phước cho ai nhảy vào lúc này. Kuroko biết thế nên cũng không dám lao vào như thường lệ.

Thay vào đó, cô ấy quyết định đi gặp senpai kia để làm rõ mọi chuyện.

Misaki hơi bất ngờ vì sắp đến giờ giới nghiêm lại có người đến tìm mình.

"Senpai là Misaki the Queen phải không ? Em có chuyện muốn hỏi chị." – Kuroko dõng dạc

"Aha. Cô nhóc cuồng Railgun đây mà. Sao thế hả ?"- Vẫn dáng điệu thích đùa giỡn ấy

"Chị với anh Kamijou Touma có quan hệ gì hả ?" – Kuroko đi ngay vào vấn đề chính

Misaki khá ngạc nhiên với câu hỏi này, cô ta ngừng lại một chút, giả vờ há hốc kinh ngạc. Nhưng thật ra trong đầu cô ta đang xử lý rất nhiều suy luận cho câu hỏi rất thẳng thắng này.

Sau một lúc đứng nhìn Kuroko bằng đôi mắt to tròn quyến rũ của mình, Shokuhou lên tiếng

"Ui… Em là bạn gái anh í à ? Hung dữ quá à…"

"LÀM GÌ CÓ ? KHÔNG PHẢI EM !" – Kuroko giật thót

"Vậy chắc là của Railgun rồi. Chị đoán đúng chứ ?" – Cô ta mỉm cười tấn công

Kuroko trong phút chốc bị hớ thông tin quan trọng, cô đứng hình nhìn Shokuhou và cố gắng chống chế

"Chị… Chị quả thật bị não mà…"

Shokuhou chỉ chờ có thế. Tin đồn Mikoto có bạn trai gần đây được lan truyền khá nhiều. Misaki cũng nghi ngờ đó là Touma nhưng chưa chắc chắn lắm. Bây giờ thì rõ rồi.

"Hức… Anh ấy… Anh ấy là của chị cơ mà…" – Shokuhou làm ra vẻ nhõng nhẽo

Dường như có tiếng sét ngang tai Kuroko

"Thế… Thế hai người đã… gì gì với nhau rồi hả ?" – Kuroko lắp bắp

"Ơ thì… Đi mua sắm này, đi ăn uống này, xem phim… Ui. Ngượng quá đi hà… Cả… Tắm chung nữa…" -Shokuhou chống cằm trên ngón tay trỏ, mắt liếc nhìn lên trời với vẻ ngây thơ vô số tội,

Kuroko mất màu luôn.

Trong đầu cô ấy không tưởng tượng nổi bạn trai của Oneesama lại là tên sở khanh như thế.

Hắn "ấp" cùng một lúc 2 level 5 quý giá vô ngần của Tokiwadai.

"Những… Những gì chị vừa nói… Là… Là thật sao…" – Kuroko cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh

"Chị chưa nói dối ai bao giờ cả. Đừng nghĩ chị là Mental Out mà hiểu lầm nhá. Chị đây hơi bị thật thà luôn ấy." – Shokuhou ra dấu chữ V chứng tỏ sự tự hào về thành tích nói thật của mình.

Kuroko sa sầm mặt mày…

"Vâng ạ… Em cảm ơn… Chào chị em về…"

Kuroko quay lưng đi..

Không biết rằng, Shokuhou đang nở một nụ cười đầy toan tính…

….

_Buổi chiều hôm sau…_

Mikoto lê bước ra đứng ở chỗ hẹn quen thuộc. Dù trong lòng xốn xang nhưng cô ấy cũng muốn nói chuyện trực tiếp và đàng hoàng cùng Touma xem tại sao anh ta lại làm như thế. Mikoto có thể là một cô Pikachu nóng máy khi gặp kẻ xấu. Nhưng nếu là bạn mình, cô luôn suy xét cẩn thận.

Huống hồ đây còn là bạn trai của cô nữa chứ …

Vậy nên cô quyết định đợi xem như thế nào…

_"Anh và cô ta là thế nào chứ…_

_Anh đã có em rồi cơ mà…_

_Em thì có gì không bằng cô ta chứ…"_

Những lúc rối reng này, hầu như cô gái nào cũng sẽ nghĩ như vậy…

Cô vừa nghĩ vừa vung chân đá vào máy bán nước từng nhịp, từng nhịp một…

….

_"Chết rồi chết rồi… Hôm qua sao mà đủ chuyện không biết… Misaka chắc giận lắm… Cả tối về không có lấy một tin nhắn hay cuộc gọi…" – _Touma hối hả chạy khỏi cổng trường sau giờ phụ đạo

Bỗng nhiên

Cậu thấy lạnh sống lưng.

Phía trước cậu ta, một dáng hình quen thuộc xuất hiện chắn lối. NHưng không phải với bộ dạng thiện chí. Nhìn cứ như cao bồi trong trận đấu súng vậy.

"Shirai… Anh đang vội… Hộc… Có chuyện gì thế" – Touma quệt mồ hôi

"Ngươi đi gặp Oneesama phải không…" – Giọng Kuroko lừ đừ

Touma tay vẫn chống đầu gối và thở hồng hộc. Cậu gật đầu lia lịa.

"Khá khen cho nhà ngươi… Đã ăn vụng, cho Oneesama leo cây rồi giờ quay lại la liếm nữa…" – Khuôn mặt Kuroko tăm tối hẳn.

Cảm giác hình như bàn tay phải lại đang xóa đi vận may của Chúa ban cho… Touma cảm thấy lạnh gáy khi nghe những lời đầy hàm ý như thế phát ra từ miệng Kuroko.

"Ngươi dám phản bội lòng tin của ta… Ta đã phải nén đau thương mà giao Oneesama lại cho ngươi… Vậy mà ngươi dám đi với đứa khác… Hà hà… Ta quả là con ngốc mà…" – Nắm tay của Kuroko siết lại…

_"Con bé nói cái gì thế ? Không lẽ hôm qua nó thấy mình đi với…" – _Mồ hôi Touma tuôn như suối…

"Dây thần kinh xấu hổ của ngươi chắc bị chó cắn rồi… hà hà… Ta sẽ trừng phạt ngươi đích đáng và phù hợp… Khà khà… Oneesama sẽ lại là của ta một lần nữa… kakakkakaka." – Dường như đây là một Kuroko khác, một Dark Kuroko !

Touma đứng phắt dậy, cánh tay phải đã sẵn sàng. Cậu xua tay và rối rít

"Khoan khoan, chuyện không phải như em nghĩ đâu, Shirai à…"

"Mua sắm à… Ăn uống à… Xem phim… Tắm chung nữa chứ…" – Kuroko từ từ bước tới gần Touma

"Không … Em hiểu lầm rồi… Là bé Misaki phải không ? Không phải vậy mà…" – Touma run rẩy lùi lại

"À… Lại còn "bé" nữa cơ đấy…" – Gân máu nổi lên trên đầu Kuroko

_"Chết con rồi… Cuộc đời chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi sao…" – _Ánh mắt Touma tuyệt vọng, cổ họng câu ta khô cứng.

"HÃY XEM ĐÂY !" – Kuroko xông tới

….

_"Hắn không đến…"_

Mikoto buồn bã tựa vào máy bán nước.

_"Mình khó chịu quá…_

_Cảm giác này…_

_Không… MÌnh không yếu đuối như thế…_

_Hắn không đến thì mình sẽ đi tìm gặp cho bằng được!_

_Lần trước khó như thế mình vẫn tìm ra hắn cơ mà !" (*Xem lại "Giữ lấy kỷ niệm")_

Mikoto đứng thẳng dậy, nắm tay lại tỏ rõ quyết tâm.

Cô bước đi, tiến về nhà Touma.

….

_Trên con đường đông đúc,_

"Ngươi tưởng ta sẽ tin câu chuyện thiếu muối ấy sao ?" – Kuroko biến ra sau lưng Touma

"Anh nói thật mà ! OÁI !" – Touma né sang một bên

"HOANG ĐƯỜNG ! ĐỂ DÀNH MÀ VIẾT FICTION ĐI !" – Kuroko tấn công hụt, cô ấy lại biến hình đi

Teleporter đang "củ hành" Imagine Breaker không thương tiếc

….

Cánh cửa phòng Touma mở ra

_"Ối !" – _Mikoto giật thót

"Ara, con gái Misuzu đây mà. Ôi…Cô xin lỗi… Cháu tên gì cô quên mất…"

"D.. Dạ… Dạ… Là… Mi… Misa… Misaka Mikoto ạ… Cháu chào cô Kamijou…" – Mikoto mặt đỏ như gấc

"Ôi dễ thương quá. Cứ gọi cô là Shiina cũng được. Cháu đến tìm Touma à ?" – Mẹ Touma mỉm cười

"V… Vâng ạ…"- Đối mặt phụ huynh của bạn trai khó thế đấy

"Nó đi học chưa về. Cơ mà trễ thật đấy… Mọi khi giờ này cả nhà đang ăn rồi. Kìa, cháu vào chơi nhé ?" – Shiina đon đả

Mikoto cũng chưa muốn về mà chưa gặp được Touma. Cô bẽn lẽn gật đầu rồi vào nhà.

"Ơ. Index không có nhà sao cô ?" – Mikoto nhìn quanh

"À, con bé đi dạo với các bạn rồi."

"À… Chắc là chị Hyouka…" – Mikoto nói thầm nhưng khá to

"Đúng rồi đấy. Oa. Cháu thật là thân với Touma và Index nhỉ ?" – Cô Shiina ngạc nhiên nhìn Mikoto – "Cô nghe nó kể Hyouka và cháu đã dọn phòng cho nó phải không ? Cô cảm ơn cháu nhé."

"Dạ… Không có gì đâu ạ…" – Mikoto lúng túng

"Thằng nhóc nhà bác hậu đậu lắm. May mà có Hyouka và cháu. Này,…" – Cô Shiina nháy mắt – "Hay lớn lên cháu làm vợ nó nhé ?"

Mikoto giật bắn cả người. Tim cô như muốn nhảy khỏi lồng ngực.

"Cô biết cả rồi." – Cô Shiina kê trán sát vào Mikoto – "Cô cháu mình nói chuyện nhé."

_"Hơ… Hơ… Chết rồi… Chết rồi… Mình chưa… Sao lại thành ra thế này…" – _Mikoto gật đầu trong vô thức.

….

"Trời ơi ! Cặp của anh ! Toàn bộ công sức làm bài của anh !" – Touma vừa chạy vừa la

"Cho đáng đời. Tên sở khanh ạ." – Kuroko thình lình xuất hiện trước mặt Touma

"DỪNG LẠI ĐI MÀ ! FUKOU DAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Người đi trên phố không hiểu nổi hai người này là thế nào.

….

"Ảnh nó lúc nhỏ đây cháu này. Nhìn ngố chưa chứ " – Cô Shiina cười và chỉ vào cậu nhóc trong album

Mikoto đang cùng cô Shiina khai quật những cuốn album ngày xưa của gia đình Kamijou.

"Nó có ít bạn lắm… Thế nên chơi được với ai là nó quý vô cùng. Cháu xem này…" – Cô Shiina chỉ vào tấm ảnh Touma tả tơi – "Lần này là lần nó quyết bảo vệ bạn khỏi bị mấy anh lớp trên bắt nạt. Nó ấm ức chứ không khóc. Bác Touya chụp lại để kỷ niệm ngày con trai trở thành người đàn ông đích thực. Cô lúc ấy cáu quá cho bác ấy nhịn nguyên bữa tối. Con trai bầm dập mà còn chụp ảnh được…"

Mikoto mỉm cười nhìn thằng bé lấm lem

_"Từ nhỏ đã ngốc thế rồi…"_

"Còn tấm này ? Sao lại nằm chổng vó thế kia ?" – Mikoto ngạc nhiên chỉ vào một bức ảnh khác

"Nó tập trồng cây chuối để lấy le với cháu cô… Khổ nỗi nó cứ nghĩ đã làm được cho dù chẳng bao giờ nhấc chân lên nổi. haha" – Cô ấy cười với Mikoto

Những trang ảnh nhanh chóng được lật qua cùng tiếng cười của Mikoto và cô Shiina vang khắp phòng.

Đến trang cuối cùng…

_"Cái gì thế này ?" – _Mikoto sửng sốt

Đúng lúc đó, chuông cửa vang lên.

"A, chắc 3 đứa nó về rồi đấy. Để cô ra mở cửa."

Cánh cửa bật mở, Mikoto vẫn không tin vào thứ cô nhìn thấy trong cuốn Album.

"A. Em đến chơi à, Misaka ?" – Giọng Hyouka

"Touma chưa về à ?" – Index ngó quanh quất

"Ố ! Ngạc nhiên chưa này ?"

Tiếng nói của người thứ 3 làm Mikoto giật mình quay lại.

Cô há hốc mồm.

….

"TRỜI ƠI LÀ TRỜI ! ANH PHẢI LÀM SAO EM MỚI TIN CHỨ ?"

"Ngoan ngoãn đứng lại thì ta còn tha cho cái quần đùi !" – Kuroko xông tới từ phía sau. Dịch chuyển nhiều quá nên cũng khá mệt rồi

"ĐỪNG MÀ !" – Touma mếu máo hét lên

Nhưng không còn kịp nữa.

Touma đã bị dồn đến đường cùng.

Cậu đang bị ép vào một bức tường lớn, trong một trung tâm mua sắm tấp nập người qua lại.

….

"A. Giới thiệu với cháu đây là cháu gái cô. Nó học cùng trường với cháu đấy Misaka. Hai đứa quen nhau không ?" – Cô Shiina chỉ vào người thứ 3 để giới thiệu

Mikoto vẫn còn đang há hốc mồm. Cô liên tục nhìn đi nhìn lại tấm thiệp cưới kỷ niệm kẹp trong cuốn album và người đang đứng ngoài cửa kia.

"Bật mí cháu biết nha. Nó là Esper level 5 đấy. Mạnh có tiếng luôn." – Cô Shiina nói với vẻ mặt tự hào.

"Ôi thôi mà. Cô cứ khen làm cháu xấu hổ quá. Đằng kia cũng là level 5 đấy mà cô."

"OA ! Bạn gái thằng Touma là level 5 sao ? Nó chưa bao giờ kể cô nghe thế cả ?" – Cô Shiina ngạc nhiên

Mikoto chẳng nghe họ nói gì hết.

"Cô…Cô Shiina… Tên họ đầy đủ của cô trước khi lấy chồng là…" – Mikoto run run

"Hm ? Sao cháu hỏi thế ? Trong ấy có ghi kìa.

Họ tên trước khi lấy chồng của cô là…"

Mikoto nhìn vào tấm thiệp cưới một lần nữa

_"Mi...Misa... Misaki Shiina ?"_

"Oa oa. Tới giờ chiếu Kanamin rồi !" – Index hí hửng chạy đến mở TV

TV lên hình.

Index trố mắt ra nhìn, không nhích nổi ngón tay để chuyển kênh.

"OÁC ! MỌI NGƯỜI NHÌN NÀY !"

….

_Hôm sau_

_AcademyCity .com. jp / HotNews._

_Mục tin tức_

Saten và Uiharu phá lên cười khi thấy dòng tiêu đề bài báo mạng sớm nhất sáng nay.

**Tin xã hội**

**"Đắng lòng nam sinh trung học bị bạn gái lột đồ giữa trung tâm mua sắm vì nghi án ngoại tình"**

….

"Trời ạ ! Giờ thì chắc úp sọt đi học quá ! Em hại anh rồi Misaki ơi !" – Touma "chết nửa linh hồn" khi nhìn tin tức trên điện thoại của mẹ

Còn cô Shiina, Index và Shokuhou thì không thể ngưng cười được.

"Lại còn cười được nữa ! Em đã làm gì Shirai thế hả ?" – Kamijou quẳng tấm đệm lót vào mặt Shokuhou

"Chậc. Em với Railgun còn lạ gì nhau nữa. Em thích trêu cô Pikachu ấy lắm. Lúc đó em chỉ "kích thích" cho Shirai thêm một chút xem có trò vui gì xảy ra thôi mà. Ai ngờ được là…" – Nói xong Shokuhou phá lên cười tiếp.

"Sao lại có thứ năng lực như thế chứ nhỉ… Xém nữa là Shirai cho anh nude giữa khu mua sắm rồi… May mà còn cái quần đùi…" – Kamijou lớn tiếng – " Em cố tình thì có ! Từ nhỏ đã toàn gài hàng anh rồi !"

"Sao lại quát em nó thế Touma ?" – Cô Shiina nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng – "Hồi Daihasesai con bé gọi cho mẹ trách con sao không nhớ ra nó. Tới khi mẹ đến đây, nó đến thăm và kể lại chuyện lúc trước, con đã vui mừng nhảy cẫng lên hay sao ?"

"Thì thế… Nhưng mà…" – Touma đỏ mặt –" Đó là hồi nhỏ thôi… Giờ ai còn tắm chung nữa mà kể… làm cả Mikoto lẫn Shirai hiểu lầm…"

"Rồi rồi. Em xin lỗi được chưa ?" – Shokuhou sán tới Touma – " Hay anh muốn… gì gì đó nữa mới tha cho em hả đồ xấu tính…" – Ánh mắt Shokuhou như mời mọc Touma

"Lạy hồn ! Chết cha. Tới giờ hẹn gặp Mikoto rồi. Bỏ ra, bỏ ra nào !" – Touma vùng dậy chống cự còn Shokuhou cứ ôm dính lấy chân Touma.

….

_Trong một quán ăn nọ,_

"Đồ biến thái đáng ghét…Hứ!" – Mikoto quay ngoắt

"Em bớt giận mà… Hôm ấy mẹ nói quá nên anh mới phải đi mua đồ cùng Misaki…" – Touma cúi đầu xin lỗi Mikoto.

"Dù vậy anh cũng phải nói với em chứ…" – Mikoto vẫn kiêu kỳ hếch mặt lên dỗi

"Em sẽ tha cho anh nếu anh bảo là đi mua đồ lót cho con gái sao…" – Touma gãi đầu

Mikoto không nói gì cả.

Touma từ từ ngước lên.

Cái nhìn của Mikoto đáng sợ đến nỗi đầu của Touma sẽ vỡ toác ra nếu cô ấy trừng thêm chút nữa.

"Thôi được rồi… Giờ biết anh và cô ta là anh em họ thì em cũng đỡ lo hơn…" – Mikoto xắn một miếng bánh và cho vào mồm.

"Em ghen đấy à ?" – Touma khẽ nhìn

Ánh mắt "Ngon thì nhắc lại coi" của Mikoto làm Touma thấy giống như tim sắp ngừng đập.

Bỗng Touma lôi cái gì đó từ dưới bàn lên.

Là một chiếc túi giấy nhỏ khá xinh xắn.

"Cái này…" – Touma ngập ngừng – "Cho anh xin lỗi... "

Mikoto đỏ mặt.

Cô len lén cầm món quà trong tay…

Họ thẹn thùng không nói một lời nào từ lúc đấy cho đến cuối bữa ăn.

Có những điều đâu cần phải nói ra ?

Bỗng,

"Mikoto này," – Touma gọi

"Hả ?" – Dường như cô ấy đang ở trên mây

"Dính kem kìa." – Touma chồm sát tới, tay phải đưa lên hướng về Mikoto

"Đâu nào ?" – Cô ấy sờ lên má

"Đây này."

Mikoto cứ ngỡ tay phải đưa lên là để chỉ cho cô ấy chỗ nào bị dính kem.

Không ngờ

Nó tóm lấy gáy cô và giữ chặt

_"MMmmmm…." – _Không nói nên lời

Khoảng nửa phút trôi qua,

"Sạch rồi đấy." – Touma nhả môi Mikoto ra, lùi lại và mỉm cười

Mikoto ngượng nghịu túm chặt váy áo mình bằng cả hai tay.

_"Đồ biến thái…"_

Khuôn mặt như bốc khói.

….

"Cô nghĩ cháu cũng nên xin lỗi Mikoto đi, Shokuhou ạ." – Cô Shiina nói

"Dạ có chứ. Lúc thôi miên Shirai, cháu đã vô tình phát hiện được một thứ mà Mikoto rất thích. Cháu đã tư vấn cho anh Kamijou rồi. Cháu đâu có xấu đâu mà." – Shokuhou nhõng nhẽo

"Sao cô thấy có mùi nguy hiểm…"

….

_Phòng tắm trong phòng 208,_

_"Bánh ư ? Hay là kẹp tóc ? Hay là nơ…" _– Mikoto nâng niu món quà trong tay

_"Thôi, gì mà chẳng được… Miễn là anh ấy tặng…"_

Cô ấy nhẹ nhàng xé túi giấy ra

Một tấm giấy nhỏ rơi ra.

Cô ấy mở ra đọc.

_"Misaki bảo Shirai tiết lộ cho cô ấy là em thích đồ lót trẻ con có hình Gekota._

_Đừng giận anh nữa nhé._

_*kiss*"_

….

Mikoto nổi gân máu đầy đầu

_"Shokuhou Misaki…._

_NU PAKACHI !…."_

_…._

* * *

**Cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi. Mọi cảm nhận xin viết vào ô reviews bên dưới nhé.**

**Thanks for your reading.**

**Pp.**


End file.
